


Teachers pet

by beautifulmalikxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmalikxx/pseuds/beautifulmalikxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hasn't always been the best student but when it comes to Ms. Styles he is the teachers pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so lets see where this goes.

Louis hated school, it wasn't a secret. He just hated the people, stupid students, smart ass teachers. If it was up to him then he would drop out but sadly him being 16 and still living with his parents that would not let him do so. His mom would tell him every year "this is a new year, new beginning" and Louis would always politely nod his head yes but he knew nothing would change. There is nothing there that would actually make him want to go.

Going into his sophomore year of high school wasn't so bad he guessed. No one talked to him because they knew that Louis was trouble. He would get sent home at least once a week and no one wanted that as a friend. So far he hated all of his teachers, and he was almost sure that we would hate his last one too. He has heard that he is a new male teacher in his mid 20s. Louis knew that he could get by with a lot in that class. Or so he thought.

Walking into his class room he is stops almost dead in his tracks. How could a teacher be so handsome? Yes Louis was not gay but that still didn't mean he did not know the difference between attractive men. Louis could also tell that about 10 of the girls we're surrounding his desk.

"okay we all know he is hot move out of the way" Louis says with a smirk. All of those girls face turn blood red and they rush back ti their seats.  
"And who might you be?" The overly attractive teacher ask him.  
"Louis Tomlinson" He says proudly.   
"Well Louis, I being your teacher do not find that appropriate or humorous. I actually find it quite strange that you would say that about your male teacher. Sorry Lou but you aren't really my type" Now it is Louis' turn to be a tomato. He looks down at the teachers name tag seeing 'Mr. Styles' damn even his name is sexy.  
"Uh uh w-well" Louis grabs his bag and turns to sit that the back off the class room.

 

 

I know it is short but I just wanted to give you a feel of what this story is about.


End file.
